


kingdom come

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Office Setting, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, submissive alpha/dominant omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaemin could feel Jeno rubbing his face there, scenting Jaemin up which is something he’d never done before. It’s something Jaemin never liked the idea of an alpha trying to do to him, but he liked the idea of always smelling like Jeno.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 205





	kingdom come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jensungs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensungs/gifts).



> this was a request from a friend for her birthday, but i hope everyone who reads it can enjoy it!

Jaemin’s used to the digs and snide remarks most other people make at him when he acts like a normal, functioning adult. It happened when he decided to opt out of “omega-derived” courses in high school, then in college when he did the same, not to mention obtaining a part-time job and maintaining it all throughout his higher education. It happened when he graduated college with a major in Economics and a minor in Accounting, again when he started a job at an accounting firm. He knew people judged him for it, being an omega and actually providing for himself without the help of an alpha. Jaemin was perfectly capable and had no need for a dominant presence looming over his life, much less an alpha.

This is part of the reason meeting Jeno threw him for a loop. Lookwise, Jeno had a typical alpha aura and build; tall, built, handsome, all the shit they learned in school. Jaemin tended to be guarded around new people, especially alphas, and he was the exact same with Jeno.

“Um, hi? Do you by chance know where Mr. Lee is?” was the first thing Jeno said to him. Jaemin was standing in front of his desk, rearranging the files he’d just been given and he jumped slightly at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. He stood unlike other alphas and spoke the same too; his voice was soft and careful, his fingers fidgeting and entangling with one another. He was dressed formally, the same as everyone else in the office, but he seemed uncomfortable in his suit.

“Mr. Lee’s out at a business meeting with the firm’s partners. Are you here for an appointment?” Jaemin’s voice was friendly enough to cause cavities, he didn’t need his coworkers finding a new reason to hate him. The other’s eyes widened a bit and he suddenly looked embarrassed, his cheeks warming with color.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought he would’ve been here now.” He averted his eyes and began to back away. “I’m sorry for bothering you,” he apologized again. Jaemin was confused, he could definitely smell the scent of an alpha wafting off of his body, but he sure as shit didn’t act like one.

“Wait.” Jaemin felt the word leave his mouth before he realized what he was doing, but he couldn’t change his mind when the other boy turned to look at him with wide eyes swimming with innocence. Jaemin faltered at how quickly the alpha reacted and how he simply… waited for Jaemin to speak again. “He should be back within the hour, you can wait in his office or I can possibly help you, depending on what you need.”

The alpha tilted his head slightly, seeming confused. “You’re sure you don’t mind if I wait?” Again, Jaemin’s own mind faltered. Jeno looked at him for permission even though he’d already said he could wait, and it wasn’t like he needed permission. He was a proper looking alpha, Jaemin was sure every person in this office would’ve valued Jeno’s desire over Jaemin’s.

“Uh, yeah. I mean—yes, I’m sure I don’t mind. Go ahead.” He smiled brightly at Jaemin’s affirmative response, turning on his heel and thanking Jaemin over and over before disappearing into Mr. Lee’s office.

“What the fuck…” Jaemin muttered to himself, still staring at the door the alpha closed behind him.

“Jaemin!” Jaemin’s head perked up from his desk at the call of his name, eyes locking onto Mr. Lee’s smiling face. Jaemin stood and walked towards him warily.

“Yes, Mr. Lee?” Mr. Lee made a face and waved Jaemin off.

“Please, not so formal. Kyungho is just fine, Jaemin, you’ve earned it.” Jaemin’s insides beamed and he gave Kyungho an appreciative smile.

“Thank you, sir, really. Did you need me to do something?” Again, Kyungho waved him off and took him to the side and spoke lower than before.

“The young man you helped earlier, the alpha, do you know who I’m talking about?” Jaemin nodded, it was obvious he meant the alpha he’d told to wait in Kyungho’s office for his return. Kyungho smiled and continued, “I wanted to say thank you for helping him. He’s my nephew and I know he can be susceptible to some of the same things you have to deal with from your coworkers.” Jaemin’s eyebrows furrowed, not completely understanding.

“He’s an alpha, isn’t he? We’re not exactly the same.” Kyungo nodded and walked to his office, motioning for Jaemin to follow. Jaemin did so and waited for the older man to sit at his desk to sit himself.

“Jeno is… different,” Kyungho started, but then sighed in frustration. “Not different in a bad way, just like you. More like socially unacceptably different. He’s been criticized on how he doesn’t act like an alpha  _ should, _ something I know you’ve heard before.” Jaemin scoffed, but immediately apologized for the disrespect.

“I’m sorry, I just think it’s kind of unbelievable. He’s an alpha regardless of how he acts, do people really say the same things about him?” Kyungho smiled tightly and nodded.

“I’m afraid society these days doesn’t like to accept that not every alpha, beta and omega are the exact same. They all want carbon copies of each.” Kyungho shook his head sadly before he looked up to Jaemin and smiled more genuinely. “He really liked you, I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable.” Jaemin shook his head because no, he didn’t make him uncomfortable at all. He was surprised by his behavior, but looking back it was kinda… endearing. “I don’t want you to think this jeopardizes your position here, because I promise it doesn’t, but I think the two of you would get along very well. If you’d be willing, I’d like to pay for the two of you to have dinner together tonight or another day if you’re not able to tonight. It can be any meal.”

Unfortunately, Jaemin’s mind moved slower than his mouth. “Yes, I’d like that.”

Kyungho’s smile widened and he thanked Jaemin, giving him the address of the restaurant they’d be meeting at tonight as well as the name that their reservation is under.

“Thank you, Jaemin. I’m sure the two of you will get along just fine and have a wonderful dinner together.”

Kyungho was right, he and Jeno got along well. Jaemin wasn’t sure what part about Jeno made him feel… different. He felt not only at ease, but he felt in command of the room, and that wasn’t something he was used to feeling. Jeno stared at him in wonder and captivation as Jaemin spoke about his time in college, then his time starting out in the company. Jeno didn’t ever make a move to interrupt Jaemin or stop him from talking and it took prompts from Jaemin to get Jeno talking about himself.

“Um, I’m not as interesting as you,” Jeno complimented and it made Jaemin’s ego flare. “I’m a vet tech, I decided not to go all the way and be a vet… I just like meeting the animals and calming them down before the doctor sees them, they’re always so cute. I help measure their weight and take vitals, sometimes I have to give them shots and I really hate that part,” Jeno said with a pout. Jaemin regarded him with interest. Yet again he struck Jaemin as the polar opposite of any alpha he’d met. 

“You don’t seem to have the same attitude most alpha’s do,” Jaemin commented over his wine glass. Jeno blinked with wide eyes, eyebrows furrowing while he considered Jaemin’s words.

“People say that a lot… I don’t really know what they mean.”

“It means they don’t think you’re an asshole.” Jeno’s eyes widened and Jaemin had to bite back a snort. “You don’t recognize that most other alphas are like that?” Jeno hesitated, but shook his head and spoke up again.

“I wasn’t really raised around other people. My parents had me homeschooled and they weren’t home a lot, so I was kinda raised by the staff in my house, but that was okay, they raised me really well.”

“I can see that,” Jaemin smiled, heart melting when Jeno smiled just as bright as the overhead lights. Jaemin considered for a second, glancing around at the random business people nearly making the restaurant suffocating.

“Do you wanna leave? Let’s go somewhere else,” Jaemin offered. Jeno sat up straighter, smiling wider now while he nodded. Jaemin stood and reached his hand out for Jeno, nearly dragging him out of the building.

Jaemin and Jeno wind up wandering around the streets, picking out different street foods they spot along the way. Jaemin treated Jeno to everything he wanted simply to see the glaring happiness in his eyes when he tugged him towards yet another cart. 

“What else do you like to do?” Jeno asked, one hand holding Jaemin’s, and the other fiddling with his suit jacket as they waited in line.

“Uh,” Jaemin said stupidly, trying to think of an answer. “I like… reading, I guess? I don’t usually have a lot of free time on my hands with work, but sometimes I like to visit my college friends. I don’t get to see much of them these days.” Jeno looked towards Jaemin, the odd fascination returning in his stare toward him.

“What were you like in college?” he asked Jaemin. Jaemin laughed and thought back to his college days.

“I was a handful, a typical idiot in college that spends most of their time drinking and being hungover during class.” Jeno’s head tilted and Jaemin can feel him release his hand only to turn his fiddling attention to Jaemin’s fingers.

“But you’re really smart, right? And you work at a really good company, so you must’ve been  _ really _ smart to do all that and still pass with flying colors.” Again, Jaemin had to stop himself from basking in the praise to focus on Jeno.

“I guess,” he downplayed. “I spent a lot of time just getting my pent up energy out during college because I couldn’t do it later in life,” he laughed, finding himself drawn to the expression Jeno gave him.

“How?” Jeno asked, still tugging on Jaemin’s fingers. “Like, how did you deal with the pent up energy stuff?” Jaemin’s eyes squinted, but thankfully the man running the cart saved him as they were called up next. Jaemin ordered for himself then looked to Jeno, who opted to whisper his order to Jaemin instead of the man. Jaemin allowed it and ordered for him too, then paid while they waited.

“Are you gonna answer me?” Jeno asked. Jaemin eyed him quietly, trying to decipher the emotions that swam beneath his eyes.

“No,” he answered simply, looking back up to the guy running the cart when he handed them their food. Jaemin could practically feel Jeno vibrate beside him when he handed him his ice cream, laughing when Jeno tugged him harshly towards a small area where they could sit. The force behind his tug nearly knocked Jaemin to the ground, reminding him that Jeno was still an alpha even if he didn’t act like it. 

Jeno seemed to become slightly infatuated with Jaemin after that night, and honestly, Jaemin didn’t quite mind it. Jeno is cute, he thinks, with the way he shows up all dressed up in a suit, all bright smiles and happy greetings towards Jaemin. Once the office figured out who Jeno was, Jaemin began getting dirtier looks than before and he was so used to it that it only made him hope Jeno came more often.

So he told him that, he told Jeno that he liked it when he visited him and that he should do it more often. Jaemin also gave Jeno his number and he doesn’t regret doing that even when Jeno spams him with seven texts a minute over something he’s excited about. Jeno began coming around Jaemin’s lunch break and easily convincing Jaemin to leave the office to have a more private lunch together.

“Can I court you?” Jeno asked, standing behind Jaemin as he organized paperwork before they left. Jaemin stopped what he was doing and looked back at Jeno oddly.

“Can you  _ what?” _ Jeno tilted his head to the side and frowned at Jaemin’s response. His confidence dimmed as he realized he’d now have to explain himself to Jaemin, which was more than embarrassing.

“You know, like… date you?” Jaemin’s eyebrows raised at that and he put down his remaining papers so he could turn to face Jeno. Jaemin’s lips tilted upwards, but he contained his smile as best he could because he liked the way Jeno ducked his head and made himself look smaller in front of him.

“You want to date me?” Jaemin taunted. Jeno kept quiet for a few moments, still refusing to look up at Jaemin.

“Um… yes? I like you a lot, and I think you’re really cool and different and I want to spend all of my time with you, but… it’s okay if you don’t like me. We can just stay friends if you don’t.” Jeno started off rambling, but ended with shy whispers. Jaemin smiled this time, even though Jeno couldn’t see it, and walked up to the other boy. He easily tilted Jeno’s head back up so he could watch his reactions closely.

“I do like you,” he said, heart melting when Jeno’s eyes go wide and bright. “What a stupid question,” Jaemin teased once more before ducking down and pressing his lips to Jeno’s. Jeno whines at the contact and moves his lips hesitantly, showing off his inexperience. Jaemin would be lying if he said that didn’t turn him on.

“I don’t want to go to lunch,” Jeno said breathlessly against Jaemin’s lips. Jaemin thought that it was adorable how Jeno was somehow out of breath when they hadn’t even done anything worth being breathless for.

“What do you want to do instead?” Jaemin asked. Jeno’s eyes darted down again, avoiding eye contact as he tried to find his words.

“I want… to stay here…” he whispered. Jaemin gave him a look that basically screamed that he thought Jeno was stupid and it made Jeno’s knees weak.

“That was obvious. Why do you want to stay here?” Jaemin asked clearly. Jeno shuffled slightly and lifted his hand to brush against Jaemin’s shirt.

“I don’t know, I thought we could… do something else,” he said, gripping Jaemin’s shirt weakly and still not looking up. Jaemin hummed and stepped forward into Jeno, giving him no choice but to back up further and further with each step until he felt his back hit the wall of Jaemin’s office. He looked back at the wall nervously; the glass was opaque, but you could still obviously see their shadows up close. 

Jeno doesn’t really have time to dwell on the thought, though, because suddenly he feels Jaemin’s lips and his  _ teeth _ against the skin of his exposed neck. Jeno whimpered and was quick to reach out and grab onto Jaemin’s shoulders for support, which he was glad he did because Jaemin is soon snug against his body and pressing Jeno into the glass while biting and sucking small marks onto his neck.

After Jaemin had his fun of fitting his knee between Jeno’s leg and making him whimper pitifully as he bit his neck, he easily handled him back to his desk and just as easily shoved Jeno down onto the surface. Jeno whimpered again, but Jaemin wasn’t worried about Jeno being in pain because he could easily see Jeno’s hips rutting upwards into the desk.

“That’s quite embarrassing, don’t you think? For an alpha to let himself be bent over a desk by an omega and like it?” Jaemin said condescendingly. Jeno’s hands gripped the edge of the desk tightly and he bit into his lip so hard he could taste blood. 

Jeno made no move of protest when he felt Jaemin unbuckle his belt, then unbutton his pants, then tug them down towards his thighs and off of his legs. Jeno presses his forehead against the desk in embarrassment as he felt Jaemin’s eyes focus on him. 

“Are you a virgin?” Jaemin asked, pressing his hand down firmly on Jeno’s back to hold him down as if he was going to attempt to get up. Jeno didn’t speak, he couldn’t find his voice, but he nodded frantically, moaning loudly and unexpectedly when he felt Jaemin grind his hips into Jeno’s ass. “You don’t act like it,” Jaemin sayed, voice condescending and judgemental once more. “Virgins don’t usually act this desperate and slutty.” Jaemin rut his hips into Jeno a few more times, humming thoughtfully and it made Jeno’s skin feel like it was on fire.

“Are you really an alpha? I mean, could you imagine if people found out about this?” Jeno could hear the rustling sound of Jaemin pulling his own pants down, but he couldn’t decide whether to focus on that or Jaemin’s degrading words. “If anyone knew you’d let yourself be bent over by an omega, what would they think, hm? It’d be so obvious that you’re not fit to be an alpha.” Jeno could hear the wet sounds of Jaemin’s fist sliding up and down his own cock before he felt him press himself against Jeno’s virgin hole.

“I mean, really, what kind of alpha spreads their legs and begs for an omega to fuck them?” Jeno’s fists gripped the desk so tightly he knew he was going to break it, but he could barely worry about that as he felt Jaemin’s cock forcing itself inside of him inch by inch; it seemed never ending and Jeno thought that would be perfectly fine. “What kind of alpha just wants to be used as a common, breeding bitch, Jeno? It’s sad, really, how disappointed people would be,” Jaemin grunted. His breathing was shallow and he felt as if his body was overheating. He couldn’t explain the feeling of bottoming out inside Jeno, not to mention knowing that Jeno was a virgin alpha that wanted to take it up the ass. Jaemin wasted no time pulling back and surging his hips forwards while he simultaneously pulled Jeno’s hips backwards. Jeno wailed and Jaemin could practically hear his tears. 

Jaemin pulled Jeno’s head up and covered his mouth with his hand while he fucked him vigorously, hoping the sound of his desk scraping against the floor wasn’t too suspicious. It didn’t matter anyways, he didn’t really need to cover Jeno’s mouth either because he's sure every other person on the floor could smell Jeno’s arousal.

“How are you going to look anyone in the office in the eye,” Jaemin panted, “knowing they know you got fucked in this office, huh?” Jeno’s mouth was wide open behind Jaemin’s palm and Jaemin could feel the vibrations of Jeno’s cries and sobs that racked his body. Jaemin didn’t have to pull Jeno’s hips at this point, Jeno was just as eagerly fucking himself back on Jaemin’s cock like a common whore.

“You’d fit right in with the omegas in the whore houses, wouldn’t you?” Jaemin sneered. Jeno’s hips stalled and Jaemin could hear the splintering sound of wood cracking under Jeno’s grip. “I’m sure you’d be everyone’s favorite, I’m sure you’d let anyone knot you if they gave you the chance.” Jeno’s back undulated, his hand flying up to grip Jaemin’s wrist as he tightened around Jaemin’s cock. Jaemin could feel Jeno’s sobs again and he could hear the deafening sounds escape every once in a while as Jeno came. It only served to make Jaemin fuck him harder and harder with punishing thrusts to chase after his own orgasm. Jeno sobbed and couldn’t seem to stop his fountain of tears until Jaemin pushed his cock deep inside of him and filled him to the brim.

When Jaemin’s hand fell from Jeno’s mouth, Jeno dropped lifelessly onto the desk and Jaemin had to use all of his strength to hold himself up and not come crashing down on top of Jeno.

Jeno whimpered to himself quietly as his knot throbbed, nearing painful in disappointment of not being buried inside of someone. Jaemin’s head dropped onto Jeno’s shoulder lifelessly as he caught his breath; he made sure to press small kisses over Jeno’s shoulder and the back of his neck.

“Come back to mine?” Jaemin mumbled into Jeno’s skin, his words almost sounding slurred. Jeno made a small sound of exhaustion below Jaemin, nodding his head as much as he could with Jaemin on his back and his face pressed against the desk. “Good, that’s good,” Jaemin commented, willing himself to get up, but turning up unsuccessful. So he buried his face into Jeno’s neck instead and lied there with Jeno beneath him for a few minutes.

Jeno, Jaemin found out, is even stupider after he’s been fucked. Jaemin had to help Jeno stand, then had to help Jeno sit on the desk because he’d suddenly forgotten how to use his legs. Jaemin cleaned himself and Jeno up easily, finding it hard to keep himself from being distracted at the way Jeno looked at him; he looked at Jaemin like he held all the answers in the universe. He watched Jaemin with his head tilted to the side and wide, innocent eyes, listening to Jaemin’s every command no matter how basic it was nor how Jeno should already know it. 

Jaemin helped Jeno back into his clothes, praising Jeno for being smart and helpful while he did so. Jeno keened at Jaemin’s every praising word, his pupils dilated and became a little more spacey and stupid with each positive remark and by the time they’re both dressed, Jaemin thought that Jeno acted like nothing more than a well trained dog.

Jaemin had to force Jeno to wear his seatbelt, only convincing Jeno when Jaemin agreed to put his seatbelt on for him. Again, it was something so simple that even a child could easily do it, but Jeno insisted that he couldn’t and that he needed Jaemin to do it for him. Jaemin barely lives twenty minutes away from the office, but Jeno was complaining about how long it was taking the second they pulled out.

“Can I hold your hand?” Jeno whined when they stopped at a red light. Jaemin looked over at him to find Jeno pouting in his seat unhappily and sinking down to prove his point. Jaemin snorted out a laugh, which only served to make Jeno whine louder in protest.

“We can’t hold hands, I’m driving. That’s not safe,” Jaemin teased, but the sarcasm went over Jeno’s head (unsurprisingly) and he simply whined and grumbled to himself. “We’ll be there soon, puppy,” Jaemin reassured the pouting dog beside him as the light turned green. He reached over and scratched Jeno’s chin quickly before pulling his hand back to keep it on the wheel. Jeno whined, quieter and more obedient this time, but continued his petulance whenever Jaemin pulled his hand away each time Jeno reached for it.

After Jeno made a few more unsuccessful attempts at grabbing Jaemin’s hand, he settled for keeping his hand on Jaemin’s thigh. His hand landed far too close to Jaemin’s dick for Jaemin to be able to ignore it.

“Jeno, I told you to keep your hands to yourself,” Jaemin said with a strained voice as Jeno became fidgety and rubbed his fingers over Jaemin’s thigh. 

“No you didn’t,” Jeno giggled. “You said we couldn’t hold hands.” Jaemin’s hands tightened on the steering wheel at Jeno’s tone matched with how his fingers flexed on Jaemin’s thigh. He sounded so proud of himself for finding a loophole. Jaemin didn’t answer after that, he’d save it for when they got back to his apartment and when Jaemin wasn’t operating a vehicle.

The twenty minute drive to Jaemin’s apartment felt like a couple of hours, thanks to Jeno rubbing his fingers and palm over Jaemin’s thigh the entire goddamn time. As Jaemin expected, Jeno insisted he wasn’t able to take his seat belt off and required Jaemin’s help, to which Jaemin obliged. Seeing as Jaemin wasn’t driving any longer, Jeno took his hand and didn’t let go the entire way up to Jaemin’s apartment.

“I like your building, it’s pretty,” Jeno said dreamily, staring out of the elevator and down at the courtyard. Jaemin glanced outside to find the lights on with a fire going in the middle of the yard, a group of his neighbors settled down there and conversating happily.

“You can come over whenever, puppy,” Jaemin promised. Jeno looked at him, beaming with happiness and Jaemin could practically feel the warmth coming from him.

“Thank you,” Jeno giggled, squeezing Jaemin’s hand tight and bouncing on his feet. Now that Jaemin realized it, Jeno looked like he couldn’t stay in one spot for too long, and he was practically vibrating out of his own skin.

“How much farther up are you?” Jeno asked impatiently. Jaemin raised an eyebrow at him to which Jeno kept his eyes purposely diverted.

“I’m on the top floor, just three more.” Jeno nodded quickly, borderline frantic, Jaemin thought.

When the elevator dinged and the door opened, Jeno nearly pulled Jaemin to the ground with how fast he walked out of the elevator, dragging Jaemin by their intertwined hands.

“Jeno! Slow down,” Jaemin strained, pulling Jeno back to his side. “You don’t even know where mine is,” Jaemin huffed. Jeno nibbled on his lips and nodded in apology. He was still tense, but he followed behind Jaemin quietly until they reached the apartment. Jaemin scanned his key and opened the door for Jeno, which got Jeno to let go of Jaemin’s hand for the first time since they got out of the car.

“Um, where’s your bathroom?” Jeno asked and now Jaemin realized he was subtly squeezing his thighs together. Jaemin’s eyes lit up and he smiled warmly at Jeno.

“Why? Are you thirsty? I’ll get you water in the kitchen.” Jaemin didn’t let Jeno get a word in before he walked towards the kitchen. He poured a glass of water for Jeno and placed it on the island separating them.

“Go ahead, puppy. It would be rude to refuse,” Jaemin said with a faux frown. Jeno’s eyes widened, then darted down towards the glass hesitantly. Eventually, he stepped closer and took the glass off of the counter to take a tentative sip. Jaemin rounded the island and held the glass back up when Jeno tried to put it back down.

“Drink up, you should stay hydrated,” Jaemin coerced. Jeno stared at him with nervous eyes, but silently took the drink again and finished it off obediently. Jaemin could feel his ego grow with each passing second that Jeno clenched his thighs tighter and shifted more and more.

“You know,” Jaemin started, sliding off of his stool and coming to stand behind where Jeno sat. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve been wanting you to come here.” Jeno nearly melted when Jaemin wrapped his arms around him from behind, but was quickly jerked out of his thoughts when Jaemin’s arms  _ squeezed _ around him. It wasn’t a lot of pressure, but it was enough for Jeno to realize that he felt like he was going to explode.

“I know  _ you’re _ the alpha, technically, but I like the thought of you smelling like me,” Jaemin continued as one of his hands broke away from his grip around Jeno’s waist to slip more than easily into Jeno’s pants. Again, Jeno jerked hard enough that he would’ve fallen out of his seat, but Jaemin tightened his grip around Jeno’s waist to keep him steady. Jeno could feel tears sparking as he shook his head, trying to pull Jaemin’s hands away.

“Jaemin, please—” Jeno begged, but he was almost immediately cut off by Jaemin’s wandering hand wrapping around his cock and squeezing. Jeno cried out, his hands clutching at Jaemin’s forearm so tightly he’s sure he’ll leave bruises. Jeno’s mouth dropped open as Jaemin slid his fist up and down Jeno’s cock. Jaemin had his chin tucked over Jeno’s shoulder so he could watch his movements alongside Jeno’s pained expressions.

Jeno shook his head furiously, scratching at Jaemin’s arm in an attempt to get him to stop.

“Please, Jaemin,” Jeno hiccuped. “I-I can’t—” Jeno’s words got stuck in his throat as Jaemin squeezed  _ tight _ on his bladder. Jeno choked out a sound of distress, his tears hitting Jaemin’s arm around his waist.

“You don’t want me to do this?” Jaemin taunted. “You’re an alpha, aren’t you? Why don’t you push me off if you hate it so much.” Jeno sobbed as Jaemin’s fist slid up and down his cock faster, aided by the fact that Jeno’s cock is leaking like a faucet.

“N-No,” Jeno retorted pitifully, tears still spilling down his cheeks.

“No? No, what, Jeno? You really don’t want me to do this? Or you aren’t an actual alpha? I’m sure it’s the latter,” Jaemin tormented. “What sort of alpha are you, anyways? You spread your legs faster than any omega I’ve known, doggy.” The pet name made Jeno let out a broken sob and the sound went straight to Jaemin’s head and his cock.

“What kind of alpha likes to be bent over and fucked? What kind of alpha can’t do anything by themselves? What kind of alpha likes being called a dog? Not a very good one, doggy,” Jaemin panted, trying to keep his voice steady so as to not show Jeno how badly he’s affected now.

“I—” Jeno started out while Jaemin began tightening, loosening and tightening his arm around Jeno’s waist—on Jeno’s bladder—continuously. 

“You’re what? Say it, doggy,” Jaemin encouraged, his hand and arm moving faster and faster.

“Dog,” Jeno sobbed. “J-Just a dog,” he relented, and Jaemin thought he was too far gone to realize how he was rutting his cock up into Jaemin’s fist.

“Good dogs mark their territory,” Jaemin seeded. Jeno nodded fervently through tears, one of his hands reaching out to grip the counter as Jaemin pushed his palm harder against Jeno’s bladder. The sound Jeno made could be categorized as a scream as he dug his nails into Jaemin’s skin enough to draw blood. Jaemin only squeezed Jeno’s waist tighter when he felt the warm liquid spill over his fist and over Jeno’s own cock. Jeno shook violently as he pissed over Jaemin’s fist, letting out hyperventilating sounding sobs at the feeling combined with Jaemin’s still moving hand.

Jaemin could feel his eyes darken to black at the sight of Jeno’s pants steadily becoming more and more stained accompanied with the sound of Jeno’s piss eventually making its way to the floor; it sounded like music to Jaemin’s ears.

Jeno’s cries became more… brainless. They began to sound slurred, like Jeno was shitfaced drunk and falling asleep at the same time, like Jeno was nothing but a toy for Jaemin’s use.

Once Jeno’s emptied his bladder, his head dropped back onto Jaemin’s shoulder as he gasped through tears. Jaemin lifted Jeno off of the stool just to bend him over the island. Jeno made no sound other than small, quiet whines and whimpers as Jaemin pushed his shirt up his back and tugged his pants down towards his thighs.

“You’re not an alpha, are you?” Jaemin cooed gently, stroking his cock to the sight of Jeno bent over and wet with his own piss in front of him.

“‘M a dog,” Jeno responded obediently, still sounding like he was out of his own mind. Jaemin hummed in affirmation, holding Jeno down by placing his palm on Jeno’s back while he easily pushed his cock back inside of Jeno. Jeno whimpered at the intrusion and the pain, subconsciously shifting against the table in an attempt to avoid the pain. Jeno didn’t protest, though, he simply moaned brokenly and let Jaemin manhandle him any way he wanted.

Jaemin knew he wouldn’t be able to last long, so he made it worth the wait by not skipping a beat in between bottoming out and pulling back to snap his hips forward. He abandoned holding Jeno down in favor of grabbing Jeno’s already bruised hips and pulling them back with each surge forward to fuck Jeno as hard as he could. Jeno wailed louder than Jaemin thought he’d have in him at this point, but he’d never dislike the sound of Jeno sobbing and gasping for breath while Jaemin fucked him.

“A-Alpha,” Jeno called out through his gasps, halting Jaemin’s movements completely.

“No!” Jeno wept, trying to move his hips back against Jaemin’s unhappily.  _ “Please, _ alpha,” Jeno cried desperately. Jaemin stared down at him with wide eyes, nostrils flared.

“Stupid fucking _ dog,” _ Jaemin spat as he reached up to grab a fistful of Jeno’s hair and use it as leverage to fuck Jeno hard enough to make him see white. Jeno barely took a handful more of thrusts before Jaemin could feel him pulsating around his cock as he came. Jeno’s cries are silent this time as Jaemin continued to fuck him into the counter, chasing after his own orgasm. Jaemin’s mind strayed to thoughts of Jeno begging for Jaemin to knot him and that’s all it took for Jaemin’s hips to jerk violently. He pushed his hips forcefully into Jeno’s, pulling Jeno back by his hips to lock them together as he came. Jaemin’s entire body shook at the force of his orgasm and he had to lean on the counter to keep himself upright.

This time, he did drop on top of Jeno’s body after he came, but it didn’t seem like Jeno minded. He was still crying softly, still gasping for air and getting choked up between the two, but he was also trying to nuzzle his head up into Jaemin’s limp hand.

“Good dog,” Jaemin praised, using his remaining energy to scratch Jeno’s scalp lightly. Jeno made a content noise at the feeling, showing his appreciation before dropping his head back down in exhaustion. Jaemin did the same, resting atop Jeno’s body until he felt less like jello.

After what felt like hours, Jaemin forced himself to stand upright and again sunk his fingers into Jeno’s hair to rouse him back to earth.

“Come on, pup,” Jaemin mumbled. “I’ll run you a bath, then we can sleep.” Jeno nodded heavily against the tabletop, making Jaemin laugh softly. He slowly eases himself out of Jeno, entranced at the sight of his cum spilling out of Jeno.

“Can I stay?” Jeno murmured sleepily. Jaemin tugged him upright, letting Jeno lean almost completely on Jaemin to stand.

“I’m not making you go home in the middle of the night, moron,” Jaemin joked as he lugged Jeno into the bathroom.

“I mean forever,” Jeno giggled to himself. Jaemin scoffed, ignoring the fact that he knew Jeno could hear his heart race.

“Alright, puppy. I’m sure we can find a place for you somewhere,” Jaemin teased. Jeno snorted out a giggle, nearly knocking Jaemin over when he wrapped his arms around his neck and tucked his face into Jaemin’s neck. Jaemin could feel Jeno rubbing his face there, scenting Jaemin up which is something he’d never done before. It’s something Jaemin never liked the idea of an alpha trying to do to him, but he liked the idea of always smelling like Jeno.

**Author's Note:**

> [happy birthday](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2h0DeHDX9F4JyX5fHvQH9E?si=u1NeXbilQlKA77fGajzQow) miss thing <3 i love you, im happy we're friends and i really hope this lived up to your expectations


End file.
